gemchakrafandomcom-20200214-history
The Chakra Points Wikia
Welcome to the The Chakra Points Wikia It can be hard to figure our where your gem OC's gem should be. Her I compiled Body locations and the chakra meaning associated with them! Types of Chakra TEMPORAL CHAKRAS The Temporal/Solar Chakras deal with issues of existence in the physical world, and with the creation of our conscious being as an emanation of the Soul. They are called Temporal Chakras because they deal with the world of time and space in a way that the Existential and Foundational Chakras do not. SOLARIS The Solar Chakra is by nature reactive. The most general interpretation is that it reflects how we interact with others and with the world SOLARIS The Existential Solaris is focused on creating successful outcomes to the situations we face, and eliminating obstacles or difficulties. Level One The First Level of the Existential Solar Plexus generates and directs physical energy in the body. When we describe the Solar Plexus as being the Inner Sun and the source of the body’s energy it is the First Level of the Existential Solaris that we are referring to. Level Two The Second Level of the Existential Solaris generates a psychic connection to other people, places, things, and even situations. The Second Level Existential Solaris reaches out –not unlike a psychic hand- and attaches to things which have provoked a strong response in it. This Level of the Existential Solaris forms “cords” which connect it to things it has experiences, and which form patterns of interaction with those things: these cords should be periodically “cut” so that old patterns may be left behind. Symbolically this is related to the umbilical cord, which is a physicalization of it unique to the birth process. Level Three The Third Level of the Existential Solar Chakra assesses the survivability of situations and generates an emotional response to this. This is the seat of the fear response which exists to protect us from dangerous situations. Here too is the seat of the sense of excitement which comes from taking and surviving risks. Level Four The Fourth Level of the Existential Solaris generates a self concept based upon the relationship between Soul and consciousness. The reason for this is to keep us in line with our Soul purposes. This has three parts: how we feel about ourselves, how we see ourselves, and how we idealize ourselves. This is the seat of our self-esteem and our Soul’s emotional reaction to who we are in this incarnation. Level Five The Fifth Level of the Existential Solaris generates a physical reaction to emotional, mental, and psychic stimuli. This is what allows us to have a “gut feeling” in the literal sense, or to have our “hair stand up” in the presence of spiritual energies, etc�� Level Six The Sixth Level Existential Solaris generates an emotional reaction to success or failure. Pride and shame both have their origins here, and are based in the extent to which our actions fulfill our image of ourselves. Level SevenLevel Seven of the Existential Solaris generates a sense of selflessness, an ability to rise above personal concerns for the sake of others. HEART The Existential Heart Chakra has to do with our relationship to our Soul purposes. It has to do with how well we fulfill our life lessons and our relationship to these: whether or not we are “on track.” Level One The First Level of the Existential Heart Chakra assesses and generate a physical reaction to how well we use our time and actions to fulfill our Soul’s needs and purposes, and whether or not we are following our true purpose in life. Here we are compelled to do the things which nourish our Soul or become unhealthy because of not doing them. Here we are compelled to learn our life lessons or develop phobias and neuroses or even physical illness because of blocking their energy in our lives. Level Two The Second Level of the Existential Heart Chakra generates an emotional reaction to our surroundings: we have an innate need for our external circumstances to be in synch with our Soul purposes, and when these diverge the Second Level existential Heart Chakra calls our attention to the fact with a sense of emotional disquiet. This Level requires a sympathetic relationship with the environment in which one lives in order to feel at peace and feel god about life. Level Three The Third Level of the Existential Heart Chakra generates a conscience reaction to the people around us: do these people serve our Soul purposes? Are we in synch with them? Just as the Second Level assesses our synchronicity with our environment the Third Level of the Existential Heart Chakra assesses the level of synchronicity we have with the people we deal with. The Third Level Existential Heart generates emotional fantasies to display to our consciousness the extent to which the people in our lives fulfill our Soul purposes and impel changes when needed. Level Four The Existential Heart Chakra’s Fourth Level generates an emotional reaction to the extent to which we are integrating our Soul’s purposes and energies into our physical life. When well-developed it generates as sense of well-being and personal responsibility. A blockage here can cause us to blame others for imperfections in our life. Level Five The Fifth Level of the Existential Heart Chakra generates a feeling of love for those things which help us to fulfill our Soul’s purposes in life, and which bring us closer to Deity. This is also the seat of that sort of love that is not so much about emotion as about “rightness” –the Divine Love whose opposite is fear. Level Six Level Six of the Existential Heart Chakra generates a sense of gratitude and thankfulness for the good things which we receive, both at a physical and a spiritual level. Here we get a sense for Divine Providence and of the importance of our connection to God/dess and to our Soul’s purposes in order to have happiness and balance in life. Level Seven The Seventh Level of the Existential Heart Chakra generates a sense of respect and awe for things we perceive as being greater than ourselves, as well as a desire to emulate and assimilate the qualities and or behaviors which cause us to perceive them as greater. This Chakra is the seat of the impulse to worship. THROAT The Existential throat Chakra is focused on creating successful outcomes to the situations we face, and eliminating obstacles or difficulties: it does this by assessing our circumstances and taking the appropriate actions to avoid problems and take advantage of benefits. Level One The Level One Existential Throat Chakra generates spiritual sounds which reflect the qualities and state of our Soul: our own spiritual sound as opposed to the external music of the spheres. Sound of course is vibration, and so it is also an assessment of our vibrational rate. Most people hear this as an occasional low hum, though it is different for everyone of course. Level Two The Second Level of the Existential Throat Chakra generates a sense of intuition about the value of new circumstances: it creates a feeling that we have done the right thing, or conversely that we have made a mistake: in either case it prompts the appropriate reaction. A blockage here may cause us to be constantly second guessing our judgment. Level Three The Existential Throat Chakra’s Third Level provides a need to explore all possibilities of a new circumstance from a view to their usefulness and practicality -to assess all potential benefits of any given circumstance. Level Four The Level Four Existential Throat Chakra provides a need to assess new circumstances from a view of any potential danger, whether physical or emotional, and generates a reaction to these. In all cases the reaction is based upon avoiding damage from the threat perceived, and elimination of the threat –sometimes this takes the form of an angry emotional reaction, other times of a cagey mental reaction, depending in part upon how well developed the Chakra is. When poorly developed this Chakra reacts with temper tantrums or with rage: when well-developed it reacts with well thought-out strategies based upon a realistic assessment of potential problems. Level Five The Fifth Level of the Existential Throat Chakra forms an emotional response to others based upon how well they can be interacted with toward fulfilling the Soul’s needs and purposes. Level Six The Level Six Existential Throat Chakra deals with visions or fantasies whose nature we may be uncomfortable with because it seems to be at odds with our perceptions of right and wrong or with our own Soul purposes. Here is where we make sense of seemingly senseless situations, such as natural disasters, early deaths, etc... Level Seven The Level Seven Existential Throat Chakra deals with visions and fantasies which relate seemingly unconnected circumstances to our Soul’s purposes: this is where we see that “As Above So Below’ applies to all things, and that our Soul’s purposes are part of the Divine Plan in which all other things also have a place. INNER EYE The Existential Inner Eyes are arranged differently from the Temporal Inner Eyes in that they fall into three sub-groups. Levels One and Two form one group: Levels Three, Four, and Five forma second group: and Level Six and Seven form the final group. Level One and Two Levels One and Two of the Existential Inner Eyes help us to have a sense of what is around us even if we cannot see it visually. This is where we sense presence or movement of physical entities beyond our range of vision. For most people these Chakras are not well developed and give only occasional information –but in earlier ages when their function was more important to our survival these Chakras were usually more highly developed than they are now. Level Three, Four, and Five Levels Three, Four, and Five of the Existential Inner Eyes all work together to generate all manner of internal and external expression via words. As a rule however it cannot do both at once so actual physical speaking and imagined internal dialogs can not normally be engaged in at once: though persons with these Chakras highly developed can carry on mental and physical conversations at the same time. Level Six and Seven Level Six and Seven of the Existential Inner work together to generate potential solutions to problems, though they depends upon other aspects of the Chakric system for the actual implementation of the solutions they come up with. When unblocked these Chakras form an aspect of the “Inner Voice” and are always right, though blockage can warp the Chakras’ abilities and cause false answers. CROWN As has been previously observed the Crown Chakra is a single construct shared by all three energetic systems. Consequently there is no separate Existential aspect to the Crown Chakra. FOUNDATIONAL CHAKRAS The Foundational/Stellar Chakras allow for development of long-range plans and projects without concern for personal circumstances of gain, loss or even personal survival. This system is solely focused on the “greater cause”, whether that is Deity, family, country, business, or whatever else the individual may be attached to. These Chakras deal with survival issues not relative to the self but relative to things the self cares about: when the Existential system is well-developed these causes are in fact the goals and work of the Soul, of which the conscious mind may or may not be aware. The primary purpose of this -but little understood by most people- is to allow for multi-generational projects which require many lifetimes for the Soul to complete: the Foundational Chakras connect the work of past lives with the present life and jointly focus on the Soul’s work. One aspect of this is that the Foundational Chakras work with the Soul/Higher Self, with the Spirit Guides, and with Deity, in order to make sure that the Soul’s work is addressed during the life. For this reason the Foundational Chakras are connected with the reception of spiritual messages and channeled information. For most people these Chakras are among the least developed. SOLARIS The Foundational aspect of the Solaris looks below surfaces and senses the foundations of things. It senses our connections to the physical Universe and to the Earth in much the way that other parts of the system sense connections to people, and it interacts with place in a highly personal fashion which the conscious mind has little or no awareness of. Here also is the seat of the ability to dowse for substances below the surface of the Earth, and to sense the currents of energy in the Ley Lines and vortices of Earth and sky, as well as (eventually) outer space. HEART The Foundational aspect of the Heart Chakra senses currents in time and motivates responses to them: This is how we sometimes find ourselves “in the right place at the right time.” Here we sense social movements, immanent disasters (like earthquakes or tornados) and other large-scale agitations in the fabric of space and time. From this we are able to derive a sense of “timing” which allows us to move at the best time to accomplish our Soul’s purposes. THROAT The Foundational aspect of the Throat Chakra deals with our mental understanding of our Soul and its purposes, giving us a sense of Fate and or Karma, and helping us to regulate our actions in according to them. Here we also sense the long-term consequences of our actions relative to the Soul’s purposes. INNER EYE The Foundational Inner Eye deals with the foundational aspects of our connection to Spirit: that is to say, our Soul’s purposes and place in the Divine Plan. The Foundational Inner Eye brings through Spiritual energies and messages to keep the Soul’s business being worked on. Here we sense currents in Fate/Karma and adapt ourselves to them, not transcending but rather taking a more active role in our own destiny. Here we work with our Spirit Guides on issues pertaining directly to our Soul’s purposes and life plans, and integrate these into our physical life. CROWN And as with the Existential Chakras, there is no specific Foundational aspect to the Crown Chakra, which interacts with all three systems from its single aspect. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse